


Raising Lions

by purplefox



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Bruce had seen Lionel speak with his father years ago and the thing he had said about Lex had stuck with him. Watching Lex now, seeing him raise his children. Bruce understands it now





	Raising Lions

There had been that conversation that Bruce had overheard as a child. A moment that he had overheard not just his parents but Lex’s own. Even as a child he had not liked Lionel. The way he treated Lex. The way he talked to his own son. Lex had been kind, Lex had been sweet.

But the strategic way that Lionel tried his hand at raising Lex had horrified Bruce. His father had told something to Lionel once and only once. As an adult it had come back to Bruce. The study that he had peeked in, Lionel staring out his father’s office window.

He could recall it in his mind’s eye. The way that his father had spoken to a man he considered an acquaintance. Not a friend. Lex’s mother had been their friend but not Lionel. As well as they knew each other his father had been unable to trust that far.

“Thomas.” Lionel had said after his father had spoken. “Don’t get in the way of how I raise my child. Things are different for you in Gotham. You have your own goals for the young Bruce. I know the type of man I want to raise. I know Lex’s potential. He will not disappointment me. He has to survive this world. He has to survive me.” Lionel had looked at his father then and his soft laughter had made Bruce flinch. “Lions do terrible things to their cubs to make them strong Thomas.”

Bruce had run after that. How could he not? He hadn’t wanted to see anymore or even hear anymore. He had been a child back then so he had backed away from the conversation and ran away from his father’s study but the image of Lionel’s back. The sound of his voice.

It had popped up when Lionel had started to pull Lex away from them. From the Waynes. He had been amused by Selina. Her big eyes and the way she doted on Lex and Lillian. Bruce had known even then that Lillian wanted to bring Selina into the fold.

Then tragedy had struck and Lex had changed. He had lost his hair and the way Lionel treated him was harsher. Then Lillian died and Bruce had been pulled away from Lex entirely. He had lost his own parents by then it had been hard to be around anyone then.

By the time that Bruce had been willing to confront Lex. Ready to be his friend or at least his acquaintance Lex had become a dangerous man. The lion had been raised it had been in his eyes. He feared nothing, a dangerous intelligent and beautiful man.

Bruce had to wonder if Lionel felt pride towards the son he had twisted and raised before he died. He had read the news. He had seen the reports and the battles between father and son. He had witnessed the spats and the disgusting things Lionel had done to taunt his son. And then the eldest Luthor was gone and Lex was all alone. A hardened man that Bruce did not know how to help.

X

Clark was good for many things but he was bad for Lex. In so many ways those two were bad for each other. Their expectations and their wants, it clashed too much it would never work. Bruce knew that. Clark was bad for Lex but he had given Lex the one thing that was good for him.

The look in Lex’s eyes when he saw his son for the first time. Bruce had saw young Alex again in his eyes. He had looked, longed and the hardened man had melted right before Bruce’s eyes as he looked at Kon-El. Bruce had felt caution and hope.

“So beautiful.” A tear had slipped down Lex’s face at the sight of his son. “So precious. So beautiful.” He had whispered. “We, that’s.” He had swallowed and pressed his hand against the glass separating him from Kon-El. “My child.”

Bruce had noted everything and felt himself relax. But just as he had begun to relax everything went to chaos. Kon-El and Lex clicked. Kon-El stayed in the league but he changed his name, left Smallville and became a Luthor.

“There’s just something about my Dad.” Kon-El had shrugged when Bruce had confronted him. “Just I have to listen to him you know? I want to talk to him, learn from him. He’s just. He makes me want to be more. I want to make him happy make him smile and take him by surprise.” Kon-El had lowered his gaze after that. “Dad is weird but there is something inside me that reacts to everything that he is. I have to do this Batman.” He had breathed softly. “I can’t leave my Dad alone. I have to get stronger. I have to learn.”

And Kon-El had learned, shifted. His face resembled Clark’s but his eyes became Lex’s. Became a Luthor’s. The way he spoke changed, the things he did and the people he met. He balanced his way in the superhero world and the elite one so easily that it brought whispers.

For Bruce he recalled Lex’s father and his words. He never thought for a second that Lex would hurt Kon-El. In that manner Lex was not his father. But his ruthlessness. That did come from somewhere. His drive and passion, the ability to stand above it all. Lionel had done that.

So Bruce had been concerned but unable to interfere. He could not interfere in Luthor matters. He had his own and if he ever poked into Lex’s affairs. Lex would return the favour a hundred times over. Bruce was thankful so far Lex was playing nice. With the league and the world, but the wrong step and Lex would turn his full attention on them as if they were prey.

But never to the child. He was an affectionate father. A doting one. He was cold and hard to everyone but not his son. He embraced him in public. Gave him gifts. Many times Bruce would listen to the lectures and lessons that Lex easily gave Kon-El. That was Lex’s son and he loved him. He would give him the world Bruce knew that. But only if Kon-El could handle it. And Bruce knew Lex was making certain that Kon-El could handle it.

X

Even Kon-El could not stop Lex and his bad habits with women. Bruce blamed Lionel a hundred times over for Lex’s inability to settle for a good woman. For his inability to love properly and healthily. He always got involved with sketchy beautiful dangerous women.

There was not a single good woman in Lex’s life romantically. Either they wanted his life or his money most of them were willing and happy to take both. Lex avoided attachments easily almost as if they were diseased.

Kon-El hated that part of Lex and it made Bruce thankful. With Kon-El disrupting Lex’s games and foolish behaviour there was a bigger chance of controlling disasters.

But then again even Kon-El could not control Lex when it came to beautiful dangerous women. The entire thing smelled like a trap but Lex had gone ahead anyway. That he got a daughter out of it and escaped with his properties and life intact. Lex truly had the best luck.

Lena Lillian Luthor. Bruce had taken one look at her and known that this was what Lex wanted. Too many times he had heard Lex sighing over how he had found Kon-El too late. How he was almost grown.

Lex wanted children and Lena, Bruce had known she would only be the first.

They could say nothing about her. Bruce was quick to shut any conversation about the girl down. Instead he listened to Clark and watched Lex.

Everything was normal for the first five years. The world kept turning. The situations kept going. Everything was normal until Lena was introduced to the normal world for the first time.

Intelligent, a perfect little miss. She had held Lex’s hand and smiled at the world. Smiled at the cameras and held her brother’s hand when he came to the podium.

Bruce had smiled and clapped along as he watched her. Soft red carrot top hair with curls. Just like Lex. Soft spoken but firm. Just like Lex. Able to make the world love just by a look. Just like Lex. Eyes that were firm but powerful. Just like Lex. Wise eyes, just like Lex and her brother.

Bruce had clapped and smiled along with everyone else at the conference. He had said nothing. He had watched and nodded. She was young but he suspected he had a feeling about her. Kon-El had been fine but her, she was different.

Lex was highly dangerous but two children had dulled his fangs a bit. Kon-El and Lena. Lex had been slowly changing to an old Lion. Raising the new ones but also happy to sit on the savannah grass. Bruce did not want to say anything but that girl. She was… young but Bruce did not want to assume anything. She was still protected by the pride as she should be.

X

“Hello Bruce.” She said it the way that Selina did. The way Lex did. She had grown and Bruce had to point out he had been right to be suspicious. She was intelligent. She was strong.

Was she fully human? He had his suspicions but he would never pry. Lex might forgive eventually but not her. She never would. Bruce folded his arms as he stood in the suit. He waited for the young girl to tone down her cheekiness.

“Can’t take a joke as always. How does Dami deal? How does Dick?” She sighed as she ruffled her hair. “Can’t I say hi? You’re the only person I like to see when I come to this hellhole.” She gave a glance to the corridor that led to the league’s meeting room with extreme distaste.

“Code names only.” He reminded her like he always reminded her. That only got a laugh from her as she folded her arms.

“Batman.” She snorted before she rolled her eyes. “I swear even Daddy isn’t such a stickler for these sort of things and he’s like the stuffiest thing ever.”

“Is that so.” Bruce sighed as he looked the young teenager over. “I have to walk you back Lena.”

“I don’t want to be here.” She pointed out. “But you need me. I don’t need you.” Her pride and smug tone made Bruce sigh. “The league is the one that crawled on its hands and knees to Metropolis-“

“That isn’t what happened.” Bruce sighed when he heard the interruption. This could go many ways but south was the general direction.

“Oh?” Lena’s eyes flashed as she crossed her arms. “So I can go home and never come back? So can go and take out the calculations that I spent time on to put in? I can take my information home? Can I do all of that Miss Martian?” She asked softly. “No right? You came to me. My brother is here and my Dad is not. Dad would have helped you for free.” She laughed. “But this Luthor doesn’t do that. Profit or walk.”

“You’re so cold.” Miss Martian whispered. “I know Kon-“

“Don’t talk about my brother. I know him better than you.” Lena’s eyes were cold as she stared at the other woman. “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you it before you accept it. You have nothing I want. Nothing. All of you, you crawl to me. The crawl to the Luthors to help you over and over. My brother works with you. That’s fine. My Dad doesn’t want to rock the boat. I’m something else entirely. This is my time and I’ll do anything to protect my family.” The way she squared her shoulders. The way she spoke. Bruce saw two Luthors behind her with her every action. Lex and Lionel.

X

Bruce couldn’t help but think that Lionel would be proud if he were to see this. He stood wine a glass in his hand refusing to drink as he watched the hosts of the fundraiser. Impeccable manners and beauty. All of them. Lex, Kon-El and Lena.

A close knit pride. They could survive everything. Actual violence, scandals and their intelligence were off the charts. They had done everything Lionel had wanted. Lex had raised little beasts but not by the methods that Lionel had.

Kon-El and Lena loved their father and he doted on them. But there was no question to if Lex had pushed them. Bruce did not blame him. It was to protect them, they had to know. After all, Luthors were not normal. Lex had raised his children to survive everything the world could throw at them. Then in Lena at least, the desire to rule and conquer had been awakened. If Lionel could see this he would be amused. His words all those years ago. Had he known? Bruce doubted that but facts were facts, Luthors were the lions of Metropolis.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Lex raising his kids don't mind me


End file.
